


Namesake

by sbobj2613



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbobj2613/pseuds/sbobj2613
Summary: Ellie knew from the beginning, but Nick wasn't so sure.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic...  
> \--didnt know what to put for middle names, so i just scrapped them.

Ellie knew from the moment she found out she was pregnant. She had a gut feeling that told her. She was having a boy. She just knew. And she knew exactly what to name him.

 

Her gut feeling came true from the moment she heard it leave Nick's lips.

"It's a boy", he said, as she immediately burst into tears. Her dreams came true. She was finally getting her own little Cody.

Nick and Ellie wasted no time with a name, as Ellie immediately suggested Cody. Nick agreed, and that was that. They couldn't wait for the birth of Cody Torres.

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Nick realized, he didn't want the name of his child to be Cody. Yeah, Cody was the reason they decided to have a child together in the first place, but it just didn't seem right. There had to be a better name. He didn't know why he felt like this, it was just something Gibbs would call 'a gut feeling'. He wanted to tell Ellie, but then decided not to after he saw how happy Ellie was. Seeing Ellie happy was all that mattered to him.

 

**A WEEK LATER**

There was nothing wrong with telling Ellie, maybe she could change his mind, Nick thought, as he walked up to their bedroom where Ellie was sitting.

"Hey, babe?"

Ellie made a 'mhm' noise before looking up from her book. "Yeah, whats up?"

"I've been thinking about the name for a while, and I know you love the name Cody, but I was just thinking, maybe we could choose a different name.? You know, it won't be a problem because the only other person that knows is Delilah."

"Whats wrong with Cody?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, its just, I had a different name in mind."

"Okay... what did you have in mind?"

Ellie watched as Nick pulled out his phone, clicked a few buttons, and turned around his phone to show Ellie. Here eyes immediately looked at Nick, and then herself standing next to him in the picture, and then to the person standing next to them.

She closed her eyes, as a tear fell from her face, and she mouthed his name.

The man that stood next to them was Clayton Dante Reeves.

"I was hoping to name our little guy after my buddy. Our buddy."

Ellie was reminded of the time Nick showed up to her place, drunk, upset because he missed Clay. She remembered how she comforted him, and helped him fix his glasses that Clay gave him. That was almost 2 years ago.

"Can we, Ellie? Please?" Nick said.

"Yeah. Clayton Torres. I love it."

"And I.. love you." Nick said as he kissed her forehead, "and you too, Clayton Torres", as he kissed her stomach.

 


End file.
